Einstein, tea and sonic screwdrivers
by vands88
Summary: 10 and Rose are in an established relationship. Just a short scene between them about Einstein, tea and sonic screwdrivers. Pretty much an excuse to give into my geeky side and write about how the Doctor's sonic screwdriver works.


**Title:** Einstein, tea and sonic screwdrivers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** 10/Rose  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Word Count:** 628  
**Summary:** 10/Rose are in an established relationship. Just a short scene between them about Einstein, tea and sonic screwdrivers. [sort of a sequel to "Questions" (  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Doctor Who' or any of the characters in this fic.  
**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Technobable is thanks to 'The Science of Doctor Who' by Paul Parsons. Happy reading!

* * *

Rose stumbles out of their bedroom in her pink pyjamas, still half asleep thanks to the TARDIS's lack of tea, and makes her way into the main room.

"We really need to buy some more tea." She mumbles to the Doctor's bottom, currently sticking out from under the control panel.

He makes some sort of non-committal grunt, and she steps closer just in time to see him take the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth and point it at two wires instead. Rose watches him work for a while, mesmerised by the look of concentration on his face.

"So, how does a sonic screwdriver work exactly?" She asks curiously, sitting down on the chair near to him.

"It's complicated." He sighs, before crawling out from under the control panel.

"I'm not stupid. Can you at least try to explain?" She asks again, tired of him treating her like a small child.

"I never said you were stupid, Rose. I said it was complicated. Two very different things." He tries to explain, before giving her a quick kiss and sliding into the seat next to her.

Rose tried not to smile at his kiss, the Doctor wasn't overly fond on public displays of affection and even the smallest thing made her feel like a giddy school girl post-first kiss. "So, how does it work?" She tries to ask again, gently tugging the screwdriver out of his hands.

"Well, it's pretty much just a bit of structure-acoustic linear ultrasonics." The Doctor says, running his hand casually through his handsome brown hair and kicking his feet up on the control panel.

Rose looks at him blankly, "I said I wasn't stupid, I didn't say I was bloody Einstein! Mind putting that in English?" She jokes with a tone of sarcasm, watching as he grins back.

"It sounds complicated, but it's actually pretty simple. Let's say I wanted to get rid of a screw on a door handle. The sonic screwdriver would produce a focused column of oscillating air particles – sound waves," The Doctor adds at his companion's puzzled expression, "and point it at said screw. Those sound waves cause a high frequency vibration in the screw and cause it to move. If I have it on the right setting and at the right angle, it should just fall out." He explains, pointing at the sonic screwdriver in Rose's hands as he does so.

The Doctor watches with interest as she digests the information, "Get it?" He asks, taking the screwdriver back from her.

She nods, "Yeah, I think so. What about all the other things it does though? Like opening doors and stuff? Does that work in the same way?"

His face crinkles slightly in confusion, trying to find a way to explain it. "Sort of; most of it works by a mixture of ultrasonics and Time Lord science. To be honest, I think even Einstein would have trouble understanding it."

"Do you understand it?" She asks.

"Me? Of course I do! I understand everything!" The Doctor scoffs.

Rose smirked, "Yeah, sure, just keep telling yourself that."

"Oi!" He exclaims, giving her a playful slap on the arm, which only made her giggle harder. Her laughter is infectious, and soon the Doctor finds himself chuckling along with her, having forgotten why his companion is laughing in the first place.

Rose calms down and catches her breath, leaning into him. She smiles at the way his arms naturally slip round her and the way he leaves a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm…we need to buy some tea before I fall asleep right here." She murmurs in his arms.

The Doctor nods in agreement, setting the coordinates for sometime in the twenty first century as they set off on another adventure together.

* * *

Feedback is more than welcome! 


End file.
